Bruce Wayne checks in
by robster72
Summary: Complete. They've got him trapped. They've got him outgunned. They've got big trouble... Bruce Wayne checks out. Final chapter. All reviews welcome!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Robin or the Joker. DC does**

**Bruce Wayne Checks in – Chapter One**

Tim Drake was running over the roof of the Gotham Plaza hotel. He was wearing his Robin outfit, although at the moment he was rather wishing he wasn't. Another shot winged towards him. He ducked behind the ventilation shaft as the shot bounced off it. He was surrounded. He went through the pockets of the thug he had just knocked out. Nothing there. Just a few dollars and a drivers licence in the name of Bill Nader. No-one he knew, just a common street punk. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths. It was nothing worse than he had been in before. Taking a small electric screwdriver out of his utility belt he started undoing the top of the ventilation shaft.

"Just come out kid!" shouted one of the thugs. The leader of the group was sheltering from the rain under a large purple hat; there were about a dozen heavily armed men around him.

"His on his own," hissed the man with the hat. "Rush him! I want him alive."

"Okay boys, baseball bats, only. Don't hurt him too much, the boss wants a word with him."

"So generous," muttered Robin, trying to unscrew the last nut. He ducked down as a baseball bat swished overhead. Still unscrewing the last nut with his left hand his right hand grabbed the hand of the thug who had just tried to brain him and helped him carry on swinging around, straight into two of his friends. Although if they would remain friends after he had just knocked four of their teeth out with his bat would remain to be seen.

Robin opened up the ventilation shaft and used the metal cover as a Frisbee to knock out another thug. If Batman was here they would all be out for the count by now. Robin did a backflip into the ventilation shaft, just as the gang surrounded him. A small metal object bounced out of the shaft Robin had just dived down and started spinning.

"What the…"

There was a big flash and a bang and the gang was thrown back two yards by the stun grenade just thrown at them.

Eyes streaming one of the gang unclipped a grenade from his belt and threw it down the ventilation shaft.

The man with the purple hat was running towards his battered gang. "NO!" he shouted, "I wanted him alive." He pulled out a gun and shot him. "If anyone will kill the boy blunder it will be me." He grinned at them and raised a hand to his ear.

Below them could be heard a muffled crump and then a plume of smoke came out of the shaft.

"Oooh! Glad I don't have the job of cleaning that out!"

Below them the sound of screaming started.

* * *

Bruce Wayne frowned. He should have sensed what was going on, he should have. He had been so wrapped up at giving his speech at the charity meal in the Gotham Plaza that he hadn't noticed the new "waiters". Half a dozen thugs wielding shot guns and baseball bats had just taken half of Gotham's business elite hostage. The screams had died down as they realised they weren't going to be murdered outright. 

He had a two way radio sewn into his lapel and he had subtly switched it on. If Robin was paying attention he should already be in the hotel. Just six of them! Six! He could take them on in seconds! If only he hadn't left his Batman suit back at the cave.

One of the thugs clambered onto the table. "Sorry for the inconvenience ladies and gentlemen." He waved his gun at the guests. "Our demands number just two. We would like a wire transfer of one millions dollars per guest to our Cayman Island accounts, otherwise we will kill one hostage every hour."

Bruce Wayne stood up to speak. One of the criminals lashed out with his baseball bat. Bruce leaned back and took a small backstep. The bat whistled harmlessly past. "Steady on chaps!" He said in his plummy voice. "We don't solve our problems with bats in Gotham city!"

"Sit down Mr Wayne, please sir!" he indicated the chair with the bat. "The boss hasn't finished talking."

"Terribly sorry, carry on, don't mind me."

"Our second demand is that Batman surrenders himself to the Joker in thirty minutes time or we will destroy this hotel and everyone in it."

* * *

Tim had rolled out of the air conditioning unit straight into a hotel bathroom currently being used by a rather attractive brunette. She was wrapped in a towel and just about to put a shapely toe into the water. 

"Sorry about…" He blurted just before a hand grenade landed in his lap. In one swift movement he threw the grenade into the bath and grabbed the girl, throwing her onto the floor, just before the grenade exploded, decorating the room with bits of porcelain bath and apricot and melon smelling bath water.

"Aaaaahhh" she started screaming.

"Just stay quiet a moment!"

"Get off me! Get off me!" She carried on screaming and ran out the room.

"Oh brother!" said Robin. None of his training had involved dealing with a screaming near naked woman. Although if it had he might have paid more attention!

His head was still ringing from the explosion. Staggering slightly he followed the woman out of the bathroom, the rather small hotel bedroom and into the corridor.

One of the Joker's goon's had his arms wrapped around the girls waist and a gun to his head.

"Come with us Robin and the girl won't…"

He never got a chance to finish what he had to say. Robin had thrown a small weighted batarang at the thugs head and he sank noiselessly to the floor.

"Aaaaaahhhh" she screamed again and carried on running down the corridor.

"Do you know any other words?" called Robin after her. I'd better get after her. He raced down the corridor and grabbed her by the arm. "Calm down! Calm down! You are safe now."

She looked at him, eyes wide open in fright. "What do you mean safe? Safe was having a bath. It does not include getting blown up and shot at in two minutes."

"For a start he was going to shoot at me. For a second thing, the Joker has just moved into this hotel with his 'army'. I don't know what his plan is but I know he is gathering hostages. If I were you I would go back to your room, put some clothes on and find somewhere to hide."

"Hey your Robin aren't you?"

"What gave it away?"

"Where's your boss? Batman?"

He tried not to let the worry get into his voice. "He'll be here shortly." What was it with girls and Batman? He got the best suit and the fastest car while he was stuck with a dodgy red top and a name that sounded like he should be decorating a Christmas card.

She gave him an appreciative look. Sure he was short but he looked like a little powerhouse. "Let me know when you clock off? I can see you after work?"

Robin went bright red. "I've got to go!" Jeez way to go Robin! When this is over, I've got to ask Batman to put me onto a dating course. He got some plastic handcuffs out of his utility belt and cuffed the Joker's goon he had knocked out in the corridor.

He heard a maniacal giggling sound coming from the stair well. The Joker was coming down stairs! He looked swiftly round at his options. The girl was running back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. The lift shaft? Too much like a steel coffin. The window was his only option. He ran towards it. A swiftly thrown batarang broke it just before he jumped through it.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was in trouble. None of his training had prepared him for this. The Joker's men had locked them into the hotel walk in freezer. He could not defeat them without revealing his secret identity. He wasn't worried about the cold. Six months in Tibet with a Buddhist Tao Shin Fu trainer had taught him to control his body temperature. He could survive in temperatures of 20 degrees below for days at a time. No, he was worried about the woman he was locked up with. 

"We should cuddle up for warmth, Brucey," said Elaine Roville. "I've been wanting to get you alone all night Brucey."

"I would hardly call this alone my dear," said Bruce indicating the half a dozen slabs of meat hanging from the ceiling. "I think we should worry about getting out of here."

"Oh Brucey, Batman will turn up and rescue us, that gives us half an hour!"

"He might be busy you know," said Bruce, looking at the door. It was sealed shut and like most freezers had no handy door handle inside to open it.

"I can think of a way to really heat things up!"

"Really!" said Bruce, thinking she had a cigarette lighter or something. A quick glance in her direction showed that unless it was hidden somewhere rather private she didn't. "Put your clothes back on, we need to conserve heat, Elaine." Elaine advanced menacingly on him. From this position Bruce knew ten ways to knock Elaine out, four to disable her and one to kill her. Bruce backed way. "Now Elaine, let's not get emotional!" He reached out to grab her by the neck, he lightly squeezed her carotid artery and she slumped into faint. Bruce quickly caught her and looked at the time. He had been locked in a hotel full of criminals for ten minutes and so far had only succeeded in knocking out one hostage.


	2. Chapter Two The Joker puts Bruce Wayne ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Robin or the Joker. DC does**

**Bruce Wayne Checks In – Chapter Two**

Robin had just thrown himself out of the tenth floor window of the hotel. He reached to his belt took out his grappling iron and threw it around a passing flagpole. He braced his arms against the shock and glided to a halt about thirty foot from the ground. Something went whistling past his head and smashed into the pavement below. He looked up, his eyes widening in fear. The Joker's men were leaning out the window he had thrown himself out of and were shooting at him. He couldn't afford to hang around. He leapt off the rope and grabbed the nearest window ledge. He clambered onto the windowsill and tried the window. Locked. He was three floors up. Did they expect Spiderman to break in? He got out a small device from his belt and levered the window open. There was a cracking sound as the window frame gave up the unequal struggle and Robin eased into the empty hotel room.

* * *

Bruce Wayne activated his two-way radio. He lowered his voice two octaves and spoke to Alfred. 

"I need my suit, bring it with the car to the back of Gotham Plaza."

"Sir, I've never driven your car before…"

"I need it there in twenty and wear the suit, if Batman doesn't turn up the Joker will blow up the hotel."

"But sir, is there no-one else who could…!"

"Nightwing and Azrael are out of town. Do it," hissed Bruce. "Signing off." He changed the frequency.

"R, this is B, confirm your position."

"Third floor, room 303. Confirm your position."

"Ground floor, freezer. The temperature is dropping and there is a hostage here who will not survive the next ten minutes."

"Stay cool, I'll be with you soon. Signing off."

Bruce Wayne looked about him. It had diamond plate and heavy-duty reinforced floor. It also had a heavy-duty reinforced door. A company called Bash Refrigeration had made it. He looked down at the hostage. The cold was getting to her, her lips had turned blue and she was making involuntary twitches as her nervous system shut down. Bruce Wayne was making his breathing very shallow and controlling his heart rate. He could keep going for hours, assuming the temperature didn't lower by much more. He knew he could not kick the door down. He needed a battering ram. He looked at the slabs of meat hanging from the ceiling and wondered whether they would give up before the door? Only one way to find out.

* * *

Alfred was angry and nervous. How could Master Bruce put him in such a position? He tried to put the bat suit on, but seeing how it was tailor made for someone taller and more muscular than him it sagged over the shoulders. This was stupid. He would carry the uniform and just wear the cape and cowl. Even that was surprisingly heavy; it was reinforced with Teflon and Kevlar, which made it resistant to extremes of heat and impacts. It just wasn't particularly comfortable. He looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes to get to the hotel! He clambered into the Batmobile's seat, tried to close the door, realised the cape was stuck in it. He put the cape in the car and closed the door. He had never driven this car before. He looked at the controls. Nothing was labelled. He tried a red button and the engine roared into life. He reached his foot down to the clutch. He was too short! The seat was welded to the frame, he couldn't move it. He threw open the door and got out. Tins! He could tie tins to his feet. He ran up the steps of the bat cave and stopped wheezing half way up. How did Master Bruce manage to run in this get up, let alone fight? He ran to the kitchen and quickly tied two tins to his feet and then realised he couldn't walk on them. He took them off his shoes, ran down stairs and got jerked back when his cloak was caught in the clock door. He opened the door, released the cloak and ran down stairs again. Twelve minutes left! He put the tins on his feet, got in the car and roared off out the cave…

* * *

The Joker was annoyed. This was usual for him and he liked to ride his anger to more violent acts. He was in the basement-helping search for more hostages. They had gathered about a hundred staff and hostages, all except that Robin! 

"Where are the hostages, Tavi?"

"Most of them are still in the dining room," said Tavi, he got a cigarette from behind his ear and was about to light it, when the Joker snatched it from his hand.

"Can't you read?" said the Joker, pointing to a sign. "No smoking! Do you want to lower the tone of this four star hotel?"

"Sorry boss," said Tavi. "Oh yeah the boys ain't happy with putting Wayne and that Roville broad in the freezer. That's two mill you've put on ice."

"Idiot! Poltroon!" said the Joker. "I couldn't give two hoots for the money, I want Batman. He can never resist a woman in trouble. Making an example of Wayne will keep the other hostages quiet as well! Are our boys watching the exits?"

"Yeah boss. The police are outside but they ain't looking keen to come in. The boys perforated the last guy to try that. I've given the police our demands. Last I saw they were trying to wake up various bankers to get the money in time. They have called Bats, but the boys ain't seen him either. We've still got half a dozen guys on the roof waiting in case he turns up. I've got a team searching the rooms for that Robin kid as well. We've checked the hostages and staff against the register. We've got 'em all," he licked his lips nervously. The police were still finding bits of the last person to criticise the Joker. "We've got thirty lads to pay off when this job is done Joker. You promised them $1 mill each on completion, if you ice Wayne and Roville we won't get that."

The Joker grinned at Tavi. "Worry not Tavster old chap. If I don't see the Batman in," he pulled out a large fob watch from his waistcoat pocket, "in ten minutes, there will be no hostages, no hotel, no lads and no problems!"

* * *

Robin put his ear to the door. He couldn't hear anyone outside. He opened the door and ran down the corridor. He needed to get to the basement quickly. He opened the door to the stair well; he could hear the voices of the Jokers gang. He had no choice. He pressed the elevator button. The voices were getting closer. He jabbed the button again. Come on! Come on! He didn't doubt he could beat whoever came up the stairs, but he didn't want to attract attention to himself. Bing! The doors opened. One of the Jokers men inside the lift had just enough time to gape at Robin before he was knocked out. Robin jumped in. Pressed the button for the basement. Realised the door couldn't close because of the Jokers henchman in the way and pushed him out into the corridor and just dove in before the doors closed.

* * *

"Let's see how my friend Brucey is doing, shall we?" said the Joker mincing over to the freezer door. The door was shaking rhythmically as Bruce Wayne was battering it with various parts of frozen livestock. 

"He sounds like he is having more fun than he should? You say the Roville babe is with him? Bruce you devil! Time to cool your heels!" He stood in front of the keypad next to the door and balanced some half moon glasses on the end of his long white nose. "Let's see how low we can get the temperature! " He pressed a button and the temperature shown on a red digital readout dropped down from minus ten to minus sixty. The Joker looked at the sign above the readout. "Oooh! It's a blast freezer! I don't know what that means, but it sounds so much fun!" The battering sound in the freezer slowly died down.

* * *

Alfred was weaving the Batmobile all over the road. He was a competent driver, even a good driver, but the Batmobile required the skills of a premier league-racing driver just to keep it going straight. Where was the hotel! The car had a built in GPS navigation unit. 

"Gotham Plaza, please car?"

A screen next to the steering wheel flickered to life and showed a map of Gotham city with a red dot showing the car and a green dot showing the hotel. The windscreen showed a big green arrow showing the way forward.

With his nose practically touching the steering wheel he nervously touched the accelerator. With a roar the car leapt forward. He needed to turn right! Where were the indicators? He tried a button on the steering wheel, which sent batarangs flying out the side of the car. Behind him was the sound of breaking glass.

"Sorry!" he shouted.

He heard the whoops of joy of a local lowlife as he saw the shop windows disintegrate in front of him. He pressed the button again and a batarang knocked him out.

"Sorry about that!" he shouted back to the comatose lowlife. He looked at his watch. Six minutes left! This was a ridiculous idea. How he could he possibly pretend to be Batman! He was too short! He was too thin! He had a moustache! He had tins tied to his feet for God's sake!

* * *

The Joker, Tavi and four of his men walked up to the lift door. 

Tavi put his mobile phone down. "Robin has knocked out another of our lads on the third floor. The boys are carrying out a room by room search but he seems to have given them the slip again."

"If you want something done properly, do it yourself," said the Joker. The lift door pinged open and Robin came flying out. With two swift strokes he knocked out two henchmen. He threw himself to the floor, to avoid a wildly swung baseball bat, span around on one arm, his feet taking out the feet of two more thugs and then sprawled to the ground as the Joker punched him with a knuckle-duster. Robin slumped to the floor and then was thrown against the wall as the Joker kicked him in the stomach. His Kevlar top shielded him from most of the blow but he banged his head against the wall and he slumped against the wall.

"You know I'm sure he would love to meet the ice cream of Gotham's elite. Tavster, you take his legs."

Tavi and the Joker carried Robin down the corridor towards the freezer. The Joker dropped Robin to the floor and opened the freezer door. There were various bits and pieces of frozen cow carcass next to the door where Bruce had been trying to break down the door. Bruce Wayne and Elaine Roville were hunched together in the corner. A layer of frost covered both of them. Bruce had never been colder. Even his years of training could not stop this degree of cold. He saw the Joker and adrenaline filled his veins, he got to his feet to charge him but the Joker threw Robin at him and he fell to the ground under Robin. Bruce Wayne tried to get up again but the cold sapped his strength and he fell to the floor again. His hands flickered and then he hunched up again, as if trying to conserve warmth.

"Good to see you are still up Brucey!" grinned the Joker. "You look lonely? Run out of things to say to the Roville babe?" He pulled Robin to his feet and pushed him to the back of the freezer. "Robin! This is Bruce Wayne a multi-millionaire and man about town. Brucey this is Robin a boy with a bird fixation and a terrible taste in Red tops. I'm sure you will get on fine with Brucey, Robin, but you might find him a bit of a cold fish!"

He slammed the door shut on the freezer. "I do hope they get on! They've got so much in common, like freezing to death together!" He got out his pocket watch. "Ooh! If Batty boy doesn't turn up in two minutes, we blow up the hotel!"


	3. Chapter Three Bruce Wayne Checks in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Robin or the Joker. DC does**

**Bruce Wayne Checks In – Chapter Three**

The Batmobile was tearing down the street. Alfred was gripping the wheel so hard his hands had turned white. He looked at his watch. Two minutes left! He could see the hotel in front of him. Police, hundreds of them, surrounded it. Several police helicopters were hovering overhead. Well he couldn't park the car outside and stroll in. What would he say? "Delivery for Mr Wayne?" "I just found this car outside and thought it was yours?" Well if Master Bruce wanted this car, he would just have to deliver it to him in person! He gunned the engine. The police manning the barrier in front of him jumped aside as he went racing towards the hotel. With a smashing sound it broke the barrier. There was a pinging sound as several of the Jokers gang started firing at his car, police snipers quickly returned fire. This was turning into a war zone! He pressed the accelerator down and headed straight up the hotel stairs to the entrance lobby. There was a huge smashing of glass doors as the car leapt in. Several of the Jokers men scattered from the lobby as the car roared in. He stamped his foot hard on the brake and spun the wheel to the left and the car sideswiped three of the Jokers henchmen throwing them against the wall and knocking them out.

Alfred looked nervously out the car window. Well he was in. Too be honest with all the noise he had made he was expecting to see Bruce outside. He looked at his watch. One minute left. The foyer was completely wrecked, but there was no sign of life. Alfred was shocked at the mess but to be honest a small part of him loved the destruction he had caused. His day normally just consisted of making meals, cleaning the house and dealing with Master Bruce's cuts and bruises. Not to mention palming off all the women who called for Master Bruce. He opened the door to the car, made sure the cowl was on top of his head, wrapped the cloak around him, stood up and fell over. He then realised that the tins were still tied to his feet. He knelt down and started to untie the tins; it was then he heard the voice.

"Well you certainly make an entrance Batman!"

He looked up into the face of the Joker. He was grinning, one hand holding a gun, another holding a detonator. Alfred tried to cover his face but it was too late.

"I thought I was the Joker here?" said the Joker, peering at him. "What's happened to you Batty? Been giving the gym a miss recently? Where's all those lovely muscles and is that a moustache, you've grown?"

* * *

Bruce Wayne was dying. He had seen it enough times to recognise the signs. Still he was not dead yet. When the Joker had thrown Robin at him he had just enough time to swipe a small one-minute charge from the boy's utility belt and had thrown it into the lock before the Joker shut the door.

"Boom. Crack."

There was a wisp of smoke and the door creaked open. Bruce dragged Robin and Elaine Roville out into the corridor. He was shaking uncontrollably. He checked Robin's pulse; he was still alive and breathing. He left him in the recovery position; he would be up and about with nothing worse than a headache soon. What about the Roville women? Damn! No pulse or breathing. He gave her heart massage and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Come on breathe damn you! Yes! A pulse again!

"Cough, cough!" Elaine Roville sat up shaking. "Brucey! Don't stop now, I was just starting to enjoy it!"

"Now, now Elaine!" Said Bruce. "Don't get the wrong idea! You wait here, I'll see if I can get help!"

Elaine Roville started shaking. "I'm still freezing cold!"

"You will be my dear. Don't worry I won't be long. Try not to warm up too quickly."

"Where are you going?"

A hint of Batman's steely voice broke in. "Stay there!" He was still shivering. He walked up the corridor, trying to stretch and relax his arm and leg muscles. He felt slow, weak and cold. He had heard the unmistakeable sound of the Batmobile making an entrance. It sounded like Alfred had parked it in the lobby! Not quite what he had in mind? Now he had a problem, how to change places with his butler, before anyone noticed…

* * *

Alfred was terrified. The Joker was waving his gun at his chest.

"What are you Batman's understudy?"

What would Bruce say in this situation? "I'm the only Batman you need worry about… punk." Possibly too much Clint Eastwood and not enough Batman. He was still carrying Bruce's utility belt! Maybe there was something there he could use.

The Joker pointed the gun at his face. "Let me see those hands of yours _Batman_. Slowly! I've still got my finger on the detonator! One wrong move and we will all be blown straight to hell!"

Alfred slowly raised his arms, showing the utility belt and the rest of Batman's uniform.

"Drop it to the floor."

Alfred dropped it to the floor.

"Oooh! His utility belt! It's full of lots of lovely stocking fillers I'm sure! Kick it over here Batty!"

Alfred kicked the utility belt. He forgot about the tins still tied to his feet, the tin still attached to his shoe, sailed through the air and connected with the Joker's head. The Joker staggered back, dropping both the gun and the detonator in surprise! "Ouch! What are you doing?"

Alfred kicked out with his other foot, this tin connected with the Joker's chin. The Joker slumped down the wall, blood oozing from his mouth.

Alfred looked slightly guilty. "Sorry about that." He picked up the utility belt, the detonator and Batman's uniform and scurried into the corridor.

* * *

Bruce didn't know how many of the Joker's men were still about. Still, only one-way to find out. He pressed the hidden button on his lapel.

"Alfred, come in? Respond."

There was a crackling sound and a nervous voice. "I've just driven in the foyer sir. Where are you?"

"The basement. Can you make your way to the lift at the end of the corridor? Follow signs for the Green Reception room."

"I will do my best, sir."

"And Alfred?"

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful. Over and out."

He needed some weapons. He walked past a box full of glass ashtrays. He weighed one in his hand. Not bad. They wouldn't be too accurate but fine for close range work. Bruce approached the lift doors with caution. He pressed the button and waited. Bing. The lift opened, fortunately, no one was about. He pressed the button for the ground floor and waited. He carried on flexing his muscles. The uncontrollable shakes were starting to die down but he still felt cold and weak.

* * *

Tavi, the leader of the Joker's gang was annoyed. What was that white faced fool doing? He never should have got involved with him. He attracted costume freaks like flies round…

"Sir!" One of his gang came running up to him.

"What is it?"

"Batman's in the building and he's taken down the Joker already!"

"Good. Maintain the perimeter. Make sure the police don't take advantage."

"Some already tried to. The boys used their rocket launcher on them."

"Tell the boys to come down from the roof. Leave five watching the hostages. Tell them to get the grenades and body armour. We're hunting Bats."

* * *

Alfred tottered down the corridor stopped at the end and looked nervously round the corner. There were two people up ahead. They seemed to be carrying guns! He hugged the wall. Bruce or Tim would probably have knocked them out by now. What skills did he have? He had been serving the Wayne family for most of his life what did he know about fighting? Mmmm. There was a trolley next to him. The kind they use to take all the replacement towels and things to the rooms. He quickly took the cape and cowl off and placed it on the bottom shelf of the trolley, along with Batman's utility belt. He took a small object out of the utility belt. He had been packing the belt for many years and he knew what all the pockets contained. He covered it with some white towels. He couldn't go back, oh well here goes nothing!

"Good evening gentlemen, just carrying on my rounds!"

"What are you doing here old man?" Said one of them.

"The laundry does not stop just because the hotel has been overrun with ruffians. We did not get our four stars by sinking to the lowest common denominator."

"Stop there!" He pointed the gun at Alfred. "What the hell are you talking about? What are you carrying?"

Alfred's voice got slightly higher pitched. "Nothing I assure you! Just let me past please? Please point that thing somewhere else!"

"I'll say whether it is nothing or not, push it over here."

"No please! All I want to do is get past!"

He cocked the gun and pointed it at Alfred's head. "Now, before I lose my patience!"

Alfred pushed it gently towards the two. Still pointing his gun at Alfred he used his other hand to lift up the towel at the top of the trolley. This set off the pressure activated flash grenade. Boom!

"Aaaaah!" The two men dropped their guns and held their hands to their face. Alfred scooped up the guns, put them on the trolley and raced down the corridor towards the lift. The two thugs got to their feet and started swearing.

"The old…"

"Kill him, I'm going to kill him!"

They ran down the corridor towards Alfred. The corridor came to an end at the lift doors. He cowered behind the trolley when the lift door opened. Two expertly thrown ashtrays came flying out and knocked the two thugs out.

Alfred turned and smiled at Bruce. "Good evening sir, I've bought you evening wear."


	4. Chapter Four Bruce Wayne checks in

**Bruce Wayne Checks In – Chapter Four**

Tavi, the leader of the Joker's gang, was having a hurriedmeeting with his men. Fifteen men were busy putting on body armour and loading ammunition and guns into their combat webbing. Tavi looked at his men with confidence. Just two of them had shredded one of Gotham Cities SWAT teams with a rocket launcher and a machine gun. Now he was sending fifteen of them against this so called Batman. He just traded on his name and a Halloween costume. We'll soon see how tough he is against some real soldiers.

"Alright lads, get kitted up. I want everyone in full riot gear with guns and grenades." He held his hand to his ear to listen to his blue tooth mobile. "We've got a sighting of him on the second floor. Remember the Bat freak has got no powers and he won't kill. Now you boys have been chosen for a reason, you are all ex Special Forces, you've got big guns and you will kill."

Dane, one of Tavi's men started speaking. He was a big man with a heavily tattooed neck. His face bore the marks of several knife fights. "Okay you heard the man. Alpha force you're with me." Five heavily armed men stood up and walked up to him. "This is a standard urban incursion. Nobody enters a room without throwing a grenade in first and two bursts of machine gun fire. Also this guy is big on martial arts, poetic movements. We don't have any of that rubbish and we don't need it. We're gonna use blades and guns, shoot to kill. Put the helmets on as well, if he punches one of us, all he will get is a broken hand. Okay move it team!"

Tavi spoke up again. "Beta team, you're with me, Gamma team you are with Levine. Remember stay in constant radio contact. Gamma team you take the lift. Alpha team you take the west corridor, we'll take the east."

Tavi and his men stormed up the stairs to the second floor. Kicked open the door and threw a hand grenade in. Boom! Plaster came down from the ceiling in a gentle rain.

Tavi opened the door and fired his machine gun in two short professional bursts. "Corridor clear!"

Dane's voice came through the radio. "Lift clear, we'll be with you shortly."

Bing. The lift opened and five men bomb burst out, pointing their guns up the corridor.

Dane, a giant of a man, stepped out of the lift, pointing his M16 rifle. "What now sir?"

"Room clearance, Dane you are our backup. Keep to the walls lads, give Dane and his boys space to shoot."

The lights suddenly flickered and died. The emergency lights came on, bathing the corridor in an eerie orange glow, this lasted about five seconds then that too died.

"I didn't order anyone to cut the power?" Said Tavi, lowering his infrared goggles.

Dane lowered his infrared goggles. "Okay boys we're on infra red, stay sharhchhhecc!" There was a thump like a fallen tree, followed by two other crashes.

Tavi looked around at his men, now bathed in a red glow of his goggles. In the three seconds of total darkness since he put on his goggles, three of his men were knocked out! He looked about the corridor. There was nothing, not a single movement in front of him. A wild chatter of machine gun fire broke the silence as his men blitzed the corridor. Bits of plaster, pictures, doors and walls were all chewed to pieces by the machine gun fire.

"Shut up! For God's sake!" He shouted. Slowly his men stopped firing and reloaded their guns. "What's happened to Dane and the boys?" One of his men checked him out.

"He's unconscious."

"I can see that, why?"

He pulled a small dart out of Dane's neck and showed it to Tavi. In the small gap between his body armour and helmet Batman had somehow thrown a dart into his neck.

"What the…"

"Silence!" Tavi held a hand up. "Shhh!" In one of the rooms up ahead was a very light tapping noise. The door was bullet ridden.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

It sounded like someone knocking on the door? With a creaking sound the door slowly opened. Tavi unclipped a grenade from his webbing and threw it into the room. Boom. The door went flying off its hinges and into the corridor. The tapping noise continued but was getting louder. "Beta team, take point. Follow me."

Tavi licked his lips nervously. The tapping noise was continuing. He had just thrown a fragmentation grenade into an enclosed space. He knew from his own experience in the forces that nothing could survive that. What the hell was causing that tapping sound? Everybody said the Bats had no powers. Everybody said he doesn't kill. What if everybody was wrong?

* * *

"Ooooohh!" The Joker held his head with his hands. "What hit me?" He looked down to see a tin of mixed fruits. "Batman is getting fruity in his old age." Above him he could hear an explosion and a chatter of machine gun fire. "Tavi is having a party and didn't invite me?" An explosion made the chandelier shake above him and a small plume of dust landed on his head. "They sound like they are having fun, I wouldn't want to disturb them." The Joker pulled a long stiletto knife out of a pocket. "I'd better see how bird boy is getting along…"

* * *

The tapping sound was getting louder. In fact it almost sounded like a ticking sound now? What the hell could it be? Tavi remembered from his service in the jungles the natives used to talk about the Guija. It was supposed to be a phantom that used to appear at night and steal your soul clean away. Tavi used to laugh at them. Back then the only thing he believed in was an M60 rifle and full pouch of ammunition. This Batman was just a man. He knew that. He knew that! So why was he shaking? He moved into the room, firing two bursts of machine gun fire as he went. His men went in behind him and cleared the en suite bathroom the same way. The tapping noise continued! Tavi looked down. There was a shoebox on the floor and the tapping sound was coming from that.

"Trap pull out!" Tavi yelled and threw himself out of the room. Tavi started to breathe deeply. See he was only a man, he was setting traps like an old soldier. God, he was getting jumpy in his old age. "Trap team! Clear the area, ten yard radius."

One of his men got out a small remote controlled robot and a remote controller that had a small screen on it to show what the robot could see. Tavi took the remote control. The robot trundled on its little caterpillar tracks up the corridor and into the room. He deposited a small timed charge next to the shoebox and turned the robot round. Boom. Crack!

Two of the men next to Tavi sank soundlessly to the floor as gas started filling the corridor, released from the gas canister in the shoebox. "Gas, gas, gas!" Tavi shouted as he put on his gas mask. He looked at the screen on the remote controllerand it showed a broken shoe box, a cracked gas canister and a small CD player...

Where the hell was Batman? The gas soon cleared and was taken up by the air conditioning and out of the several large holes in the windows. He looked up at the ceiling at the air conditioning vent… Tavi, ripped off his gas mask, stood up and started firing at the roof. "He's in the god dam air conditioning! Shoot the ceiling you fools!" There was another minute of ferocious shooting as they peppered the ceiling. Water started leaking from burst pipes above them and started dripping on their heads.

There was a fizzing sound and then the lights came back on. Tavi ripped off the infrared goggles and looked at the corridor. It was wrecked, it was a mess and he had five men down! Five! And he hadn't even seen him. Unbidden thoughts of the Guija soul stealer entered his head. The lights started flickering as the water interfered with the electrics. No he was human, he had to be. He couldn't allow himself to think like that. For God's sake he had fought in some of the most inhospitable regions of the world and here he was getting spooked fighting in a hotel? He almost allowed himself a chuckle. He looked around at what men were still standing. All he could see of them, through the gas masks, was wide blood shot eyes and white skin. One of them collapsed soundlessly to his knees, a dart had appeared as if by magic in his neck. This was insane!

One of Tavi's men took off his gas mask and said - "I'm getting out of here, I ain't getting paid enough for this sh…" Tavi silenced him by grabbing him one handed by the neck and started throttling him.

"Shut it! There is only one of him and still nine of us. We'll send the robot to scout out the rooms ahead."

"He's a ghost!" Said one of his men, eerily repeating what Tavi had been thinking.

"Shut it, just shut it!" Said Tavi, his voice starting to sound out of control. Jeez he had to get a grip! He stopped throttling the ex soldier, who dropped to the ground and started coughing. He threw the robot's remote control to Levine. "Levine, check out each room with the robot. Everybody just get a grip, concentrate on the job in hand. We aren't splitting up; we stay together. We can get him. We CAN get him!"

* * *

His head was aching; his jaw ached. He felt like he had fallen down the stairs. Oh god! How did he get here? Oh yeah, the Joker. Well he was alive, that had to be a plus. He opened his eyes and saw the Joker grinning in front of him. Some blood was trickling from his chin from where Alfred had knocked him out and he was holding a thin stiletto knife.

"Hello bird boy! Did Batty ever tell you what happened to the last person in your job? Ooh! You should have asked more questions in the interview! Would you like to meet the old Robin?"


	5. Chapter Five Bruce Wayne Checks in

I'd like to thank everyone who has taken time to review and/or read the story so far. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter. If there are any bits you like or don't like please let me know! Cheers Rob

**Bruce Wayne Checks In – Chapter Five**

Batman was clinging to the side of the hotel just outside a second floor window. He had allowed himself to be seen to lure Tavi and his men to a place he could fight them without endangering hostages. He had his eyes closed and he was concentrating on listening to the footfalls of Tavi's men. There was a small whirring sound. They were sending their robot out to check out the rooms. He checked his utility belt, he was out of darts but he still had a flash grenade left and two ten second charges. Perfect for taking out door locks, windows and hopefully robots. He looked down below. Police and ambulances surrounded the building. There were several spotlights on the building, hunting out targets for the police snipers. He could see Gordon below and he knew he was getting them to avoid the second floor. The window he was next to was smashed to pieces. Still with his eyes closed and concentrating just on the sound of the robot edging closer to the window, he pulled out a ten second charge and threw it through the window. Ten seconds later there was a small explosion as the robot blew up followed by about fifteen seconds worth of sustained machine gun fire. They were getting spooked. Nice. A frightened enemy is already half beaten. Still there was nine left, all heavily armed and armoured, it did not do to get complacent. He knew from bitter experience that one mistake in this game can leave you either dead or worse crippled for life. He started climbing up to the next floor. He needed to get close to finish them off and they were still huddled up at the end of the corridor. Unfortunately they were not splitting up as he had planned. Normally he would wait them out, he had the patience of a rock, but there were hostages at stake and the Joker to capture…

* * *

Robin had just woken up from being knocked out when he saw the Joker standing above him holding a knife. He looked to his left where Elaine Roville was hunched up next to him. She was staring at the Joker with undisguised fear. He knew what she felt like. 

"Hello dear," said the Joker.

"Go away please go away!" Squeaked Elaine Roville.

"Please don't try your lines out on me! I'm taken. Oooh! Is that a diamond necklace you're wearing? You really shouldn't have!" The Joker tore the necklace off her. "I love your purple dress, we must go to the same tailor." He pocketed the necklace. "Sorry dear, I have an expensive explosives bill. That reminds me has anyone seen my detonator? This hotel is in urgent need of renovation. I always like to start off with a clean slate."

Robin staggered to his feet. He was still feeling woozy and he really didn't feel like a fight. "Leave her alone Joker."

"Bird boy, your up and about! Don't worry I'll soon fix that."

The Joker stabbed at him with his knife. Robin tried to dodge him but the knife caught his sleeve and gouged a thin red line down his arm. "Aaaah!" Robin grabbed the Joker's arm and twisted it. The Joker dropped the knife. With a flick of his wrist it brought another knife from up his sleeve.

"I always carry a spare, Robin! Like your boss? Who will be the next Robin I wonder, boy blunder?"

* * *

"A it's B." Alfred's radio crackled into life. He was currently in one of the cleaning cupboards on the ground floor, keeping a low profile as per his instructions. 

"Yes sir?"

"This is going to take longer than expected. Seal the doors to the upstairs; jam the lifts and then check on R. He is in the basement, next to the freezer. I'm getting no response when I call him."

"Yes sir."

"And A?"

"Sir?"

"Avoid all contact with the Joker or his men."

"Yes sir."

"Over and out."

"Over and out sir."

That's easy for him to say. He hadn't had years of training. Still he had years of fading in as a servant. He took out a couple of mops and a bucket. What else is there here? Aha! A small shaving mirror. Part of the hotels gift packs no doubt. Gosh you would have thought a hotel like this would use a better class of shaving cream?

Alfred opened the door and stuck the mirror out side. Clear to the left and clear to the right. He opened the door, tucked the two mops under his arm and carried both the buckets out. The lift was at the end of the corridor. He pressed the button for the lift. Bing. He jammed the bucket in the door. The door tried to close but couldn't.

The corridor where the stairwell was was also clear. Alfred jammed one of the mops into the door handle. Alfred tried spinning the other mop like he had seen Robin with his expandable baton. He then felt slightly silly. Right now to get to the basement. Ah. He had just sealed the doors and jammed the lifts. Oh well he could always jam the lift in the basement. He really didn't want to meet the Joker again. He looked a disreputable looking cove and fearfully rude. He had no fighting skills to speak of. Just a minute? He stopped to think. Several years ago the master had tried to teach him some martial arts pressure points and what not. What was it pressure points and meridians of Chi or something? Where were they? On the small of the back and under the collar bone as far as he recalled? Alfred did not like the sound of it at all. It meant getting closer to the enemy. As far as Alfred was concerned the further away the enemy was the better. He gave the mop a few practice jabs as he walked to the lift.

He pushed the bucket into the lift with his foot and pressed the button to the basement with the end of the mop. Gosh that went better than expected. He practiced jabbing the mop a few more times at the lift wall. Not quite Zorro but not bad!

The lift door pinged open. Alfred checked the corridors with the mirror, saw they were empty and walked out. Then he saw him. The Joker! He could see him fighting with Tim! Right. Alfred walked behind the Joker and jabbed him with the mop in the small of the back.

"Ouch!" The Joker cried out. He turned round from trying to stab Robin. "What did you do that for old man!" Alfred jabbed him just under the collarbone. The Joker just looked crosser. Where were those pressure points? He tried to jab him again but the Joker caught the end of the mop and yanked it from his grasp. Robin, bleeding from several small cuts, grabbed the Joker by the neck and pulled him back. The Joker, using the mop, hit Robin on the back of the head and then spun the mop around and hit Alfred on the head. Alfred went flying against the wall. Ooof. Alfred kicked out with his feet and kicked the Joker on the knee. He then stood up and started punching and kicking the Joker. He had never been madder. Nobody attacked his charges. Nobody. Especially not a ridiculous looking harlequin like the Joker.

"Easy old man, you'll give yourself a heart attack," said the Joker, defending himself with his arms. "Or I'll give you a heart attack myself. Actually that sounds more fun."

Robin pushed the Joker down. Alfred carried on punching and kicking the Joker. Calm down. Calm down! Gosh he never usually got this mad. The Joker scrabbled madly with his hands at Robin. Robin punched him under the chin, while Alfred kicked him in the stomach for good measure. He was down! They had got him! Robin quickly slipped some plastic handcuffs on to the Joker.

"Well done sir!" Said Alfred to Robin. "Please let me clean those wounds of yours." It was then Alfred noticed Elaine Roville. She looked very dishevelled, her normal fine hair looking matted and dirty. Her beautiful Karl Largerfield of Chanel dress was dirty and slightly torn from her visit to the freezer.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. Her normal cut glass accent sounding slightly cracked.

"I'm part of the hotel staff ma'am," said Alfred. "I apologise for the inconvenience this evening."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN INCONVENIENCE?" She yelled. "I'VE BEEN THREATENED, FROZEN, ROBBED AND NEARLY STABBED BY A CRAZY CLOWN!"

"If you could just keep quiet please?" Said Alfred looking worriedly down the corridor in case any of the Joker's men were about.

"I'LL GIVE YOU QUIET YOU RIDICULOUS OLD MAN…"

Alfred jabbed her just under the neck into her carotid artery. She slumped to the floor. Ah! That's where the pressure points are.

* * *

Batman was moving stealthily down the stairs to the second floor. He could hear Tavi and his gang still at the end of the corridor, too scared to leave. He saw the fuse box for this floor and switched off the lights again. He preferred to work in the dark. He didn't like to think of the psychological implications of this. He slipped his star light lenses over his eyes and just stood quietly listening. He knew they had infrared vision. He would leave it a few seconds before attacking them. There was something wrong; he could sense it. He rolled forward down the stairs just as a bullet exploded through the door next to him. They were shooting through the door. He rolled down the stairs and got to his feet just as the door above was kicked down. 

"There he is!" Shouted Tavi. "He's armoured, aim for his head!"

Tavi and his men came running out and started shooting down the stair well at Batman.


	6. Chapter Six Bruce Wayne Checks Out

Final chapter. All reviews welcome. Happy Christmas and a great New Year to everyone!

**Bruce Wayne Checks in – Chapter Six**

Tavi was triumphant. At last he had his elusive enemy. Covered in the red tinge of his infrared glasses he could see the Batman.

"Shoot him in the head!"

This was what fighting should be about. Not cowering like a frightened animal in the dark but blowing the brains out of your enemy.

Boom.

A flash grenade went off next to him. "Aaaah!" Screamed Tavi and ripped off his infrared vision. He tried to look but white spots covered his vision. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black shape leap up the stairs. He fired his M60 rifle at point blank range at where he thought the Batman was, and then the rifle was ripped from his hands and thrown down the stairs with a fearsome clattering sound. He couldn't see properly but he had been trained and was lethal in a fight. He pulled a knife from his belt and tried to look around him but he still couldn't see properly. The air was full of sounds of bones breaking, screams and whines. "Kill him lads, rip his heart out!" He said. His foot felt something soft. He bent down and felt a Kevlar jacket. One of his men. He blinked rapidly; his vision was starting to come back. Batman was disarming and beating his men with awesome speed. He had to do something. He jabbed the knife in Batman's direction. Batman's foot came lancing out of nowhere and broke his wrist, making him drop the knife. Aaaahhh! The real pain hadn't started yet. He knew that. The adrenaline was keeping it from affecting him. Batman was still busy fighting four of his men. His speed and strength was incredible. He had disarmed his men in seconds and his men, masters of a hundred fights, were like snails attacking a tiger. Jeez. The pain was starting. He could feel the splintered bone piercing his flesh. Blackness circled his vision as he struggled to stay conscious. He tucked his arm into his jacket to try and support the arm. That was slightly better. Still he was not down yet. He picked up a pistol from the floor and tried to shoot it at Batman. Whilst fighting the remaining two of his men one handed, Batman's other hand fired a grappling hook at Tavi pulling him down.

"Aaaaah!" Said Tavi as he fell on his broken arm. Tears came to his eyes. God he needed morphine. He tried to fire again at his tormentor when Batman's foot came out of nowhere and connected under his chin…

* * *

Batman looked at Tavi's men. They were all down. He ignored the whimpering sounds they were making and quickly searched them for weapons. They were very fit, well trained and equipped with serious weaponry. He had to hurt them badly to keep them down. He checked his belt. He was out of handcuffs as well. 

"R this is B come in R?" Said Batman. He hadn't heard from Robin in a while and was starting to worry, although characteristically he didn't let it affect his voice.

"B this is R. Do you need help, over?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Said Robin, sounding surprised.

"Bring fifteen handcuffs from the car and the medical kit. Some of these men require morphine."

Batman melted into the shadows of the corridor and just watched the men he had brought down. The whimpering was starting to get louder as some of them woke up to their broken limbs. He felt no pity for them. This scum was sucking the life out of the city. Alfred and Robin came up the stairs and grimaced at the pile of broken bodies. They quickly handcuffed them and after Alfred had asked those that were awake if any of them had any allergies to morphine he gave them a morphine shot. The hospitals could splint them up he just wanted them quiet and docile.

"Where's the Joker?"

"We've got him downstairs," said Robin. "There are still the hostages to release."

"Do we know how many men they have left?"

"Five. I checked it out. There are two exits which they have sealed up."

Tavi's mobile started ringing. Batman reached down and picked it up from the floor. Should he answer it? He might find out something useful. Do they have a code word they use? He didn't know. They might get suspicious if he answered it but they would definitely get suspicious if he didn't. He pressed the green answer button on the phone.

"Yeah?" He said changing his voice to the soft southern drawl that he had heard Tavi use.

An English voice answered. "Tavi, that you? We heard gunfire. You and the boys okay?"

"Yeah, you guys stay cool."

The voice at the other end started to get suspicious. "I thought we were offing hostages Tav? You ain't getting weedy on us are you? We ain't seen Jack of the money yet, I say we bleed a few hostages to hurry 'em up. What's up with you Tavi?"

"Don't start yet, wait for my return."

"What's the code word Tavi?"

Batman jabbed down on the end call button. Damn.

"We don't have much time. Come on Robin!"

* * *

Torminstein put the phone down. He was shaking. That wasn't Tavi. If they had Tavi's phone that must mean that he was down and if he was down his men must be down with him… They were alone in the building. 

"Who was that?"

"Dunno, it sure weren't Tavi, musta been either the cops or the bats."

The hostages were all crowded in one corner of the room, they were tied up and blindfolded. They started murmuring in fear when they heard his voice. Two of his men had a six barrelled rotary mini gun trained on them.

Torminstein tried to think. He usually liked others to do the thinking for him. If Tavi was down and that white-faced nutter was out the picture he was in charge of $30 million dollars of hostages. Still he had to get out of here first. A body bag ain't got no pockets and prisons ain't got no banks.

"Bill," he said talking to the thug aiming the mini gun. "Those people ain't goin' nowhere. Point that thing at the door. The second anyone comes through it empty the whole chamber at 'em."

He picked up the 'phone again scrolled down to Police and clicked on the green button. He needed to talk to the cops. It rang twice then someone picked it up.

"Who's this?" Said Torminstein.

"This is Commissioner Gordon, we need more time to get the money."

"You've had 45 minutes. Anyway I don't give a stuff about the money now. I want a helicopter and a pilot outside in ten minutes; it's gotta be big enough for ten people, we're taking hostages with us. If you follow the copter you'll be peeling some of Gotham's finest off the pavement. You call your pet bat off as well you hear. We've got enough explosives here to level half of Gotham. If I even see a shadow I'll blow this joint."

"You'll get your helicopter and you'll get your money. I'll personally guarantee you safe passage if you leave the hostages unharmed."

"Well that depends don't it."

"Depends on what?"

"Batman and you lot keeping your nose outa our business." He pressed the button to end the call. He picked up the spare detonator. It was wired to about half a tonne of semtex wired round various support struts of the building. They had put it in place last week whilst working on a maintenance contract. His finger stroked the button. One touch of this button, just to complete the circuit and this building and everyone in it will be blown to pieces. He started to calm down and feel in control again. Let them come.

* * *

Batman had picked up a spare utility belt from his car. He also picked up a small monitoring device and fibre optic cable. He was crouched down the door looking at a small screen. He poked the small cable under the door and looked around. The hostages were all in one corner. Good. The five hostage takers were scattered around the room. Not so good. He liked to fight thugs in groups. They would inevitably get in each other's way. Scattered around the room they would take longer to take out and one of them might get a shot on target. Robin was sitting next to him looking at the screen. 

"One of them has a detonator and one has a mini gun," said Robin.

"We need to take out the man with the detonator first, then the man with the M134 mini gun. It fires 4000 rounds per minute. If we let him get one finger on the trigger he could cut either the hostages or us to pieces in seconds." The mini gun was mounted and fixed on a table. Cables attached it to the battery. Batman looked at the ammunition box next to it. They only had enough ammunition for twelve seconds of firing. Still more than enough to cut them all to pieces.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

Torminstein was looking at his watch. The police had five minutes left. He should never have left England. Tavi said he had one sure fire way to make some serious folding. Sure he'd been unemployed since leaving the SAS. That foot wound he picked up in Bosnia meant he couldn't even get a job as a body guard anymore and his wife and kids were always bleating for something new. Just look after a few hostages; maybe shoot a couple of cops, it would be easy said Tavi. He had it all worked out. The Joker would take care of any costume freaks about the place and they'd take care of the police. He didn't care anymore about anything. If he were going to go down then he would take the hotel with him. He fingered the detonator. Maybe they would put a memorial garden where the hotel was? No, he hoped they would put a casino, the last chance saloon or something like it? He chuckled as he thought of it. Ouch. Something hit his hand. A small dart? Right that's it this hotel is going to be… Arm feels frozen. Press that button! Hand won't work. Detonator falling from hand…

* * *

Batman burst through the door. His first dart had taken out the thug with the detonator. The detonator was falling! He kicked a chair in front of him, which skidded across the floor and caught the detonator just before it fell on the floor. That two seconds meant that the man with the mini gun had time to train the gun on the door he had come through. Batman kicked the wall next to him and used the force to propel himself into the air. The door behind him disintegrated as the bullets ripped it to pieces. He grabbed hold of the light fitting and span himself across the ceiling upside down pulling himself forward with each effort. The gun was trailing him. The ceiling behind him was being torn to shreds and plaster was coming down in a constant rain. His cloak was being peppered with shot. With one hand he threw a batarang to knock out the man with the mini gun. He dropped to the floor from the ceiling, landing on his feet, a batarang in each hand. There were no targets left. Robin had knocked them all out. 

Robin started untying the hostages, starting with Mayor Krol.

Mayor Krol walked over to Batman, rubbing his wrists where the ropes had been. "Thank god you came Batman."

"No problem your honour," said Batman. He started to walk out the door. He had been talking to the Mayor not two hours previously as Bruce Wayne and didn't want to be recognised.

"Before you go!" Shouted the Mayor. "They also took Bruce Wayne and Elaine Roville. They said they were going to put them on ice!"

"I'll take care of them," said Batman, "come on Robin, the mayor can release the rest,"and he stalked out the door, followed by Robin.

"The Mayor and those hostages are expecting to see Bruce Wayne aren't they?" Said Robin as they walked through the hotel corridor.

"Yes."

"The police are expecting to see Batman drive out of here aren't they?"

"You have a talent for stating the obvious."

"So what are we going to do?"

* * *

Bruce Wayne walked into the Hotel dining room carrying Elaine Roville. She was just starting to wake up again. When he left her she had been awake. For some reason Alfred went red when he mentioned this? He didn't need his detective skills to work out why. The hostages started cheering when they saw Bruce. He put her down gently on a chair. 

Mayor Krol came running up to see him. "Thank god you're well Bruce." He looked over Bruce's shoulder. "Ooh is that Batman going! I'd better go and thank him."

"I'd leave him alone mayor, he's had a tough evening."

"Batman! Batman! Stop Batman!" Shouted several of the hostages. "We just want to thank you!"

Oh no. Thought Bruce. He tried to stop the stampede through the door, but he might as well try and stop a flood. "Ladies, please, calm down." He looked up the corridor to see a shadowy black cowled man clamber into the Batmobile, that Alfred had parked in the hotel foyer. Robin had leapt into the seat next to him. The door of the Batmobile slid shut just before the hostages reached it.

"Batman! Please stay Batman!"

Alfred reversed the Batmobile out of the hotel lobby at great speed, put the handbrake on to turn it and roared off up the road. Well he was certainly getting the hang of driving his car.

Bruce turned to face some of the subdued looking women as they walked back into the lobby. "Batman's not as hunky in real life is he?" Said one.

"No, I didn't know he had a moustache either?"


End file.
